School Days
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Después de observar esos cristalizados ojos perla, supo que el destino no lo odiaba tanto como él pensaba. [Serie de Viñetas][SakuHina][Gender Bender]
1. I Jade y perla

_**Discleimer**_: Cada uno de los personajes le pertenece a Kishimoto-san ¬¬, y en ésta ocasión hago esto solo para realizar un poco de mi fantasía (?) de poner a Sakura y Hinata juntas como dos "encantadores jovencitos" XD

.

**School Days**

**.**

**I. Jade y perla**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Cuando a Sakura Haruno –delegado de clase– le llamaron a la dirección para informarle sobre un nuevo alumno en su salón de estudio, supo que le habían jodido el segundo semestre. Sin embargo no dejó de sonreír, ni dar una reverencia respetuosa al rubio director antes de sujetar el folder beige que éste le ofreció. Pero al salir de la habitación, fuera de la vista del superior, frunció el ceño y caminó desanimado por el desolado pasillo. Con un nuevo compañero ahí, sería la misma rutina. Él no necesitaba a otro sujeto tras su adorada Sasuke-chan, intentando conquistarla o dándole regalos. Bufó molesto. Suficiente tenía con la hiperactiva Uzumaki que nunca dejaba sola a la morena. No tenía nada en contra de la rubia, admitía que era bastante simpática, bonita y con muchas curvas, pero cualquiera que sobrepasara el límite del espacio personal de Uchiha, entraba automáticamente en su lista negra.

¿Por qué Sasuke no salía con él?

Podrían considerarlo un chico bastante bipolar, de temperamento fuerte y algo agresivo, pero también era una persona amable y confiable. Además, podía definirse como un tipo atractivo. Cualquiera pensaría que sus cabellos rosas y sus ojos jade lo hacían lucir… ¿Raro? ¿Extraño? ¿Afeminado? Error. Haruno era un joven bastante apuesto, sus cabellos cortos y revueltos le hacían lucir un aspecto de _chico malo_. Cualquier jovencita estaría encantada de salir con él, lástima que sus opciones siempre parecían inalcanzables.

¿Cuándo llegaría la persona indicada para Sakura?

.

S&H

.

Pateó el balón con mucha fuerza, intentando desquitar su frustración en esa esfera de cuero y aire. Estaba molesto. No, furioso. ¿Por qué? Fácil, su dichoso nuevo compañero nunca llegó a la hora acordada, dejándolo a él como un idiota esperando en medio de la recepción. Y empeorando su mal humor, había leído el expediente, dónde decía que el individuo tenía bastante dinero. No obstante, fue hasta la hora de educación física que decidió olvidarlo, e ir a jugar fútbol para desquitar su coraje.

¡Maldito niño rico!

Golpeó nuevamente el balón, aunque en ésta ocasión todos sus compañeros lo esquivaron. Iba tan fuerte que cruzó la cancha.

—¡Cuidado!

Soltó un grito apresurado al notar la trayectoria del proyectil. Para su mala suerte, el balón fue a parar en la cabeza de un desafortunado. Dejó a sus compañeros y corrió a dar ayuda. Sudó frío, pensando que el sujeto caería desmayado en cualquier instante –una de sus cualidades era la fuerza bruta. Al acercarse más, respiró aliviado cuando lo vio encogido sobre su lugar, con ambas manos en la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó nervioso.

No hubo respuesta, solo un pequeño estremecimiento. Lo detalló mejor; un joven vestido con un pantalón negro y una sudadera lila, delgado, más bajo que él y de cabellos brunos con toques azules. Por un momento pensó en la versión masculina de Sasuke, sin embargo, cuando el desconocido giró para mirarlo, Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Esas mejillas rojas y esos cristalizados ojos perla –aguantándose las ganas de llorar– le cautivaron al instante.

—No —contestó en voz baja, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

_Jade v/s perla. _

Y desde ese momento, Haruno supo que el destino no lo odiaba tanto como él pensaba.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que esto me salió bastante raro, pero fue amor a primera vista (?) Cuando vi una imagen de ellas como chicos no puede evitar escribir algo. Y me dije, si a Sasuke y Naruto los ponen como mujeres, ¿porque yo no puedo poner a ellas como hombres? XD Serán una serie de Viñetas, y tomen en cuenta que a todos (sin excepción alguna) les cambiaré el sexo (por eso es Gender Bender XD) y los protagonistas serán Sakura y Hinata ._.**_

_**Por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, pero nada de insultos, eh. Si no les gusta esta pareja pues no lean u.u, a mi me llamó la atención, pero sé que no todos tenemos los mismo gustos XD**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Pero para terminar que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	2. II Injusto

**II. Injusto**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

**.**

—¡Sakura! Eres un bruto. ¡Acabas de golpear al chico nuevo!

El reclamo de su mejor amigo, acompañado con un zape en la cabeza, lo regresó a la realidad –la sutileza nunca sería una virtud en Ino. No tuvo tiempo de regresarle el golpe, en su mente aún divagaban ciertas palabras alarmantes: _chico nuevo._

¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¿El mismo "maldito niño rico" que lo dejó plantado?

No podía creerlo, él esperaba a un sujeto arrogante y pretencioso, no un chico tímido. Sin embargo, apenas estiró su mano para ayudarlo, el joven de ojos perla se levantó de un brinco y salió corriendo. Sakura lo miró alejarse rumbo a los salones. Yamanaka negó con la cabeza.

—Lo asustaste, cabezón —afirmó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Pobre tipo, debe tener muy mala suerte. Solo un desafortunado recibiría uno de tus proyectiles.

Haruno lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

—¡Cállate, cerdo! Nadie pidió tu opinión.

Ino lo soltó, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza antes de huir, pero el muchacho de cabellos rosas no dudó en perseguirlo. Con alguien debía sacar su frustración.

.

S&H

.

Posiblemente el destino sí lo odiaba como pensó en un principio. Debió suponerlo cuando la impuntual profesora Hatake entró al salón –esa mujer nunca llegaba temprano– acompañada del nuevo alumno.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendido.

¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar que el chico nuevo estaría en su mismo salón?! Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, olvidó un punto importante.

—¡Hola, mis queridos alumnos! —Saludó con falsa alegría—. Pensaba pasar un rato en la sala de profesores, pero me encontré con éste joven extraviado —señaló a su acompañante y todas las miradas recayeron sobre el moreno. Kakashi observó los ojos emocionados de algunas alumnas y sonrió bajo su pañoleta—. Pero lamento informarles que no hay tiempo de presentaciones —decidió, ignorando las quejas. Miró a todos lados en busca de un espacio libre—. Hinata, siéntate junto a Sakura.

El joven de cabellos brunos asintió, dirigió su mirada al lugar indicado y abrió un poco los ojos al notar una cabellera rosa bastante familiar. Reaccionó por instinto, sintiendo un escalofrío en el cuerpo, aún le dolía su pobre cabeza. Hinata no deseaba desconfiar por el accidente pasado, su nuevo compañero no parecía un abusivo –que lo hubiese golpeado a propósito–, pero las malas experiencias de su anterior colegio seguían presentes. Parecía un cobarde. No obstante, antes de dar el primer paso, una sorpresiva carcajada atrajo la atención de todos, incluyendo a la profesora. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una bonita rubia de dos coletas y ojos azules.

Naruto cubrió su boca con ambas manos, siendo consciente de las miradas sobre ella.

—¿Puedes compartir el chiste, Naruto?

Uzumaki sudó frío. ¿Cuándo pensó que sería buen momento para leer los chistes de Kiba?

—Lo siento-ttebayo —rió nerviosa.

Sasuke negó ligeramente y la mujer de largos cabellos plata frunció las cejas.

—Cambie de opinión. Hinata, ocupa el lugar de Sasuke —indicó un lugar adelante, donde la morena permanecía al lado de Uzumaki—. Sasuke, pásate con Sakura.

—¡Pero no es justo, Kakashi-sensei! —intentó reclamar la rubia. ¿Por qué cambiaba a Sasuke, si ella hizo el alboroto?

—Nada, de peros. ¿O quieres quedarte a limpiar el salón después de clases?

Naruto hizo un mohín sin decir otra palabra, y de mala gana, Uchiha recogió sus cosas.

En un momento diferente Sakura habría brincado de emoción al compartir lugar con su amada Sasuke-chan, pero en ese instante su atención recaía en Hinata. Tampoco significaba que de un día a otro olvidaría a su amor platónico, tanto Uchiha como Hyuuga tenían lo suyo. Tal vez Sasuke no parecía una belleza exuberante como las modelos de revistas para caballeros, pero su complexión delgada y poco busto –contrario a Uzumaki que parecía querer "reventar" la camisa escolar– no opacaba su porte elegante. Por otra parte, no podía olvidarse de los cándidos ojos perla del moreno, éste no parecía un adolescente común y corriente.

Dirigió su mirada jade hacia él, detallando sus mejillas coloradas y una pequeña sonrisa. Frunció las cejas. ¡¿Por qué Naruto siempre tenía la atención de lo que él quería?!

—Hazte a un lado, Sakura.

La seria voz de Uchiha lo sacó de sus recriminaciones. Jaló sus cosas dándole espacio.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-chan.

Uchiha no respondió, y Haruno la miró de reojo discretamente. ¿Era su imaginación, o Sasuke parecía tan molesta como él? Además, ella creía que no lo notaba, pero los ojos brunos de la pelinegra taladraban sin misericordia la espalda de Hinata.

¿Qué habían hecho Sasuke-chan y él en sus vidas pasadas? ¿Algo muy malo, como intentar matarse entre ellos? ¡Nah! Esos eran cuentos exagerados.

Pero algo tenía claro, al menos no era el único que deseaba torturar a Hatake.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo porque ustedes lo pidieron. No, ya en serio XD, la verdad es que me animó mucho saber que les interesaba la historia, como dije antes, sé que es un poco rara, pero esto irá avanzando poco a poco *^* No tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero que les haya gustado n.n, pronto traeré el próximo, y tal vez (solo tal vez XD) una actualización de mis demás fics n.n**_

_**Me voy, pero no sin antes agradecerles a las personas que se pasaron a leer y dejarme un rr, muchas gracias por el apoyo a: **__Prof. Reviewdora, mare-14, Zaphyrla, nathita, Marcia Andrea, Nezu'K, kaii-chn, Lupi-chan3411, Cami-nyan, shao-kino, NelIra y AkumaChibi3. _

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y que tal, para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	3. III Amigos

**III. Amigos**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

**.**

La escena le pareció un irónico deja vú; sus compañeros de equipo, el amplio campo de futbol, un balón frente a sus pies y su mal humor irradiando por montones. Sin embargo la trayectoria del _proyectil_ no iba a la cabeza de Hinata, sino a un nuevo "objetivo": Naruto Uzumaki. Podría parecer un accidente y nadie lo culparía. Una idea tentadora. Pero él jamás golpearía a una mujer –por muy ruidosa y molesta que fuera. ¿El por qué deseaba estampar su balón en la rubia? Sencillo, Uzumaki no dejaba de hablar con Hyuuga. Ese día la profesora de educación física los repartió en dos equipos para jugar un encuentro. Los grupos eran mixtos, y Hinata y Naruto terminaron en el mismo equipo. Y como si el _karma_ se burlara de él –ahora que sus intereses habían cambiado de dirección– Sasuke volvía estar a su lado.

¿Otro punto en contra? Llevaba una semana sin poder acercase al moreno. ¡Le frustraba! No habían tenido la mejor presentación, y admitámoslo, cualquiera huiría de él sabiendo el poder de sus golpes.

¡Haruno deseaba darse de topes contra el suelo!

—¡Sakura! —Gritó Ino—. ¡Deja de comer moscas y pásame el balón!

La _amable_ petición del rubio le hizo regresar a la realidad, negó un poco y lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Yamanaka no lo recibió, sino Uchiha, que a gran velocidad corrió a la portería contraria. A pesar de ser una chica, Sasuke era bastante buena en el futbol –y en cualquier otro deporte. La mirada afilada de la pelinegra parecía tener un objetivo en especial, pero Naruto no tardó en interceptarla, quitándole la pelota para pasársela a Hinata, éste quedó parado sin saber qué hacer y Sasuke aprovechó el momento. Por alguna razón, a nadie le sorprendió que Uchiha pateara a Hyuuga, tirándolo al suelo.

Corrieron a él para auxiliarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata-kun? —preguntó la profesora Maito, revisando el tobillo inflamado.

El moreno asintió, aguantándose las ganas de llorar ahí mismo. Dolía como los mil infiernos, tanto como el golpe de Sakura. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas, notando que sus compañeros permanecían observando alrededor. ¡Qué patético se veía! Pasó la manga de su playera por sus ojos perla, y la docente le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Estoy bien, Gai-sensei.

—Es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería —decidió, pasándole el brazo por debajo.

Maito miró a sus alumnos y decidió terminar la clase. Tampoco podía castigar a Uchiha, los accidentes siempre pasaban. Los demás asintieron, alejándose poco a poco. Naruto le reclamó a Sasuke, pero ésta la ignoró, ella parecía satisfecha, cosa que Uzumaki ignoró. Al final Uchiha mencionó la palabra "ramen", y como obra de magia, la rubia recuperó su buen humor. No sin antes advertirle que no lo volviera a hacer.

Haruno quedó solo, debatiéndose en ir o no a la enfermería, aunque el sonido del timbre le dio la respuesta.

.

S&H

.

Sakura sujetó su mochila y salió del salón de maestros, siendo el delegado de clase debía entregar los reportes de actividades. Siempre era el último en salir. Caminó hasta la entrada, pero antes de cruzar el portón escuchó un ruido tras de sí, giró rápidamente encontrándose una bicicleta que iba directo a él, la esquivó como pudo.

—¡Maldito hijo de…!

—¡Lo siento, Sakura-san!

La frase quedó inconclusa al reconocer la voz, alzó la mirada e identificó la silueta de Hinata, éste llevaba su mochila colgando de un hombro y caminaba despacio. Al parecer la bicicleta le pertenecía al moreno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?

Sakura preguntó curioso. ¿Qué hacía un _niño rico_ yendo a casa en una bicicleta? Sin embargo Hyuuga desvió la mirada, apresurado a levantar su vehículo.

—Acabo de salir de la enfermería, y me voy a casa.

—Pensé que vendrían a recogerte.

El menor negó.

—No, siempre me voy solo.

Haruno observó el gran esfuerzo del pelinegro, sabiendo la dificultad de subirse y pedalear. No sabía si Hinata aceptaría su ayuda, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—¿Eh?

—Puedo manejarla —señaló la bicicleta y luego su pie—. Aún estás lastimado.

Hinata abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento. Casi siempre lo ignoraban, aún si necesitaba ayuda. Lo pensó un segundo, y aceptó.

—Está bien, Sakura-san.

El mayor sonrió, animado por las palabras. Con rapidez tomó la bicicleta y subió en ella, la inclinó ligeramente y esperó que Hinata ocupara la parte trasera. Una vez acomodados, pedaleó despacio saliendo del Instituto.

—Sujétate bien —advirtió.

Hyuuga asintió, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura. El camino era inclinado, y al joven de cabellos rosas le gustaba la velocidad. En ese momento le pareció la oportunidad adecuada para disculparse.

—Hinata —llamó en voz alta.

—¿Sí?

Escuchó su leve respuesta y decidió continuar.

—Lo siento… en verdad no fue mi intención golpearte —hizo una pausa—. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Como respuesta Hyuuga apretó más su cintura y, en su espalda, Haruno notó el movimiento de su cabeza en una afirmación. Volvió a sonreír. El _karma_ podía darle cosas buenas de vez en cuando.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sip, sé que me tarde mucho en subir este capi, pero no he tenido tiempo u.u, por eso pido una disculpa. Pero aun con la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado XD, en lo personal me agrada el cómo va quedando :3 Bien, creo que por ahora es todo, pero antes de retirarme un enobme gracias a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, que son como la paga (?) para esta mujer :3, por eso muchas gracias a: **__dniizz, nathita, Hinaby, mare-14, MDM, kaii-chn, Lupi-chan3411, Cami-nyan, NelIra, sakura1402, Guest y Hikari-chan (eres mala ¬¬, te burlas de mi fic TT^TT, pero no te preocupes, por ahora no tengo contemplado un leemon XD).___

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	4. IV Almuerzo

**IV. Almuerzo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

**.**

Cada día las cosas iban mejorando, como desde un principio –según Sakura– debieron haber sido. Todo volvía a la "normalidad"; en el salón de clases Naruto le pidió a la profesora Kakashi que regresara a Sasuke a su lugar, prometiéndole que ella no volvería a realizar un escándalo. Hatake aceptó, solo porque no quería que la rubia siguiera _moqueando_ su amado Icha Icha. Hinata estuvo de acuerdo en cambiar, y Uchiha dejó de mandarle miradas rencorosas.

Por las tardes (desde aquel día de la bicicleta) Sakura acompañaba a Hinata hasta su casa, no exactamente a su residencia, solo llegaban a la esquina a petición del moreno. Haruno no le dio importancia con tal de ir platicando de cualquier cosa. Aunque hablaba él mientras Hinata asentía ocasionalmente.

Esa tarde lo acompañaba como siempre hasta llegar a la esquina.

—Adiós, Sakura-san.

—Nos vemos mañana, Hinata

Despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, dio media vuelta. Hinata esperó unos segundos y giró, sorprendiéndose al reconocer a una joven de largos cabellos castaños, cruzada de brazos. Su mirada perla parecía reprobatoria, observando la espalda de Haruno, quien ignoraba ser taladrado por esos bonitos orbes claros.

—Neji nee-san —susurró el menor, inquieto al detallar el semblante serio de su prima.

Ella dejó de observar a Sakura.

—No debería juntarse con gente de poca clase, Hinata-sama.

Hinata no respondió, sabía que Neji solo se preocupaba por su bienestar. Pero por primera vez no le haría caso, Sakura era importante para él.

.

S&H

.

Naruto alzó sus brazos emocionada cuando Sasuke destapó su almuerzo, dentro de su caja de _bento_ había varios onigiris de diferentes tamaños. Uzumaki relamió sus labios, esas bolas de arroz hechas por el señor Mikoto eran su punto débil –sin olvidar el delicioso ramen que preparaba su madre.

—¡Por eso te quiero, Sasuke!

Uzumaki abrazó a la morena, quien –a pesar de rodar los ojos– no se movió ni un centímetro, dejando que la rubia la apretara con fuerza. Una vez libre, ambas tomaron un onigiri para comenzar a degustarlo.

—Sino salieras corriendo de tu casa, recordarías traer el almuerzo que te prepara Minato-san, dobe.

La áurea hizo un mohín, metiéndose todo el arroz de un solo bocado. Inconscientemente, Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver los cachetes inflados de Naruto. Iba a continuar molestándola, pero el repentino salto de su amiga borró cualquier esperanza de tener un almuerzo tranquilo. Naruto tragó con rapidez y movió ambas manos al aire.

—¡Sakura-kun! ¡Hinata! Vengan a comer con nosotras-ttebayo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas al observar a lo lejos a los nombrados, ellos caminaban hacia su lugar. No solo ella parecía fastidiada por la repentina invitación, la sonrisa de Sakura también mostraba su _felicidad_ —nótese el sarcasmo.

Haruno pensó en comer solos, pero Hinata no dudó en acudir al llamado de Uzumaki, y él no iba a dejarlo solo. Resignado, lo siguió hasta sentarse bajo el árbol que ocupaban sus dos compañeras. A Sakura cada vez le parecía más rara esa "fuerza extraña" de estar junto a Sasuke cuando ésta ya no le importaba como antes.

Contrario a él, Hinata parecía emocionado, era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a comer juntos. Eso le hizo feliz.

—¡Wow! Tu comida parece deliciosa, Hinata.

El moreno sonrió.

—Puedes comer lo que quieras, Naruto-chan —luego miró a Uchiha—. Tú también, Sasuke-san, puedes tomar cualquier cosa.

Uchiha negó, miró de reojo a Naruto y ésta le dio un codazo. Resignada, Sasuke tomó un emparedado de la caja y comenzó a comerlo.

—Gracias por la comida.

Hyuuga volvió a sonreír, contento por no tener esas malas miradas de Uchiha. Le gustaría que fuese su amiga, igual que Naruto.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para los orbes jade del chico de cabellos rosas, y recordó una de sus tantas pláticas de camino a casa; Hyuuga le contó que en su anterior escuela no tuvo amigos, quiso preguntarle el porqué, pero supo que no era momento para eso. Ahora parecía feliz.

Por ver sonreír a Hinata, ese almuerzo –idea de Naruto–, no había sido tan mala idea.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sip, sé que otra vez me tarde mucho en subir este capi, por eso pido una disculpa. **_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer y comentar, sobre todo comentar, porque ustedes son mi ánimo para no dejar esto que tanto me gusta n.n, por eso muchas gracias a: **__dniizz, kaii-chn, Ruby-Namikaze, darkzuryan, nathita, Lupi-chan3411, Cami-nya, Katari-chan (a esto se le llama gender bender XD), NelIra, kykyo-chan y Nagisa Michaels._

_**Eso es todo por ahora y nos leemos en el siguiente XD. Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	5. V Intrusa

**V. Intrusa**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

**.**

Hinata apretó la manga de su chaqueta gris y desvió la mirada, incomodo. Frente a él, la muchacha de cabellos castaños no dejaba de sonreírle mientras acariciaba el lomo de su enorme perra blanca, en espera de una respuesta. Hyuuga nunca pensó que la situación terminaría de esa manera. ¿Y quién lo imaginaría? Solo la acompañó a pasear a su can después de terminar el trabajo en equipo. El profesor Anko hizo grupos de tres personas; Kiba, Shino y él, habían formado uno. Debió suponer que la sonrisa de Inuzuka en clase, tenía mucha relación.

Sí, Kiba Inuzuka.

Otra de sus compañeras de salón, quien en ese preciso instante le declaró que le gustaba y quería salir con él en una cita. Bastante sincera y yendo directo al grano.

¿Y él? Él no sabía qué responder.

.

S&H

.

Para el nuevo proyecto del profesor Mitarashi, éste los acomodó en tríos. Sakura saltó de alegría cuando escuchó el nombre de su compañera Sasuke y el suyo. Solo esperaba que el próximo integrante fuera Hinata y todo sería perfecto. Pero como siempre, su eterna mala suerte –en confabulación con el karma– le restregaba su odio. Haruno continuaba preguntándose que había hecho en su vida pasada para seguir pagándolo hasta ahora.

Bufó.

Recordó que no estaba solo, a su lado, Naruto –su tercer miembro– ayudaba a Sasuke a elegir un animal del libro de biología. La nueva tarea consistía en clasificar algunos incestos por sus nombres científicos y explicar su función en el medio ambiente. Su ecosistema a investigar era el parque.

Ignoró la discusión de sus compañeras y pensó en Hinata. _«¿Qué estará haciendo?»_ Y cómo si su pregunta mental fuese escuchada, a unos pasos de ellos identificó al moreno, sentando en una banca. El escenario sería favorable, sino contaba a la castaña que permanecía hincada frente a él, mimando a su mascota. Le pareció raro, sobre todo por la cara incomoda de Hyuuga y la sonrisa de Inuzuka.

¿Qué le decía Kiba?

Sakura entrecerró la mirada, Inuzuka pronto cruzaría esa fina línea entre la amistad y el acoso. No era la misma situación que Uzumaki, la rubia parecía tan despistada que jamás intentaría acercarse a Hinata con intenciones amorosas. Kiba representaba un peligro mayor. La castaña no ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Haruno sería un ciego si omitía las miradas de Kiba hacia Hinata. ¡Las mismas miradas que él tenía!

Esa chica con cara de perro –al menos Sakura así la veía– no le quitaría su oportunidad.

Aunque tampoco podría llegar frente al moreno y expresar sus celosos. No deseaba asustar a Hyuuga y que éste nunca le volviera a dirigir la palabra. ¡Bien! No podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero sí, ahuyentar a la _intrusa_.

—¡Hinata!

Hyuuga sintió un repentino alivio al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sakura. No deseaba ser grosero con Kiba, ella parecía una chica bastante expresiva y segura de sí misma, pero le daba un poco de repelús tanta confianza. No sabía qué responder a la proposición de la castaña. La interrupción de Haruno le quitó un peso de encima.

—Hola, Sakura-san.

Sakura miró a Kiba y ella deshizo su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no interrumpo nada. ¿Verdad?

Inuzuka se levantó, sujetando la correa de Akamaru. Miró a lo lejos a Sasuke y Naruto, discutiendo para no perder la costumbre.

—No, solo me despedía. Vamos, Akamaru —llamó a su perra y le sonrió al moreno—. Nos vemos mañana, Hinata —Kiba corrió fuera del parque y giró antes de llegar a la salida—. ¡Piensa en lo que te dije!

El ceño fruncido de Haruno le hizo sonreír más y desapareció por completo. Sakura no quería parecer infantil, pero no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua. Luego recuperó su semblante tranquilo al recordar a Hinata.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos, Hinata? La glotona de Naruto quiere ir al Ichiraku después de terminar.

El joven de orbes perla asintió, ambos comenzaron su trayecto hacia el par de muchachas que escribían en un cuaderno. Por el mohín molesto de Naruto, parecía que Sasuke había ganado la discusión –otra vez.

Hinata miró el perfil de Haruno, suspirando con melancolía. Estar cerca de Sakura le agradaba mucho. El chico de cabellos rosas podría ser temperamental, un poco agresivo y bastante bipolar, pero a él le parecía interesante. Algo iba cambiando, y le asustaba. No deseaba volver a cometer los errores de su escuela anterior. Qué otra persona inocente sufriera por su culpa.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hinata?

El moreno alzó la vista, encontrándose con los irises jade mirándolo atentamente. Negó. Y, haciendo de tripas corazón, procuró sonreír.

—Nada

No, jamás volvería al pasado.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Creo que esta vez me tarde más de la cuenta, y sé que es corto, pero si no publicaba ahora no tendría oportunidad hasta la próxima semana, así que espero que me disculpen y como compensación les prometo que no me tardaré con el próximo n.n**_

_**Por ahora, déjenme darles gracias a todas los amables lectores que me regalan un comentario para esta historia, por su tiempo, muchas gracias a: **__dniizz, kykyo-chan, SoDamnBeautiful1 (lo siento, pero en verdad no puedo publicar más rápido u.u), mare-14, Darkzuryan (pues no le veo nada de malo que sean lesbianas ¬¬, y menos que puedan ser pareja XD, sé que es raro cuando estas acostumbrada a una pareja en especial, al menos a mi me pasa igual), kii-chn, Cami-nyan, NATASHAMAY, Katari-chan, YazUzumaki y NelIra.___

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente n.n, Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	6. VI Pensar y recordar (I)

**VI. Pensar y recordar (I)**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

**.**

Sakura llevó una mano hasta su frente e hizo una visera para cubrirse los ojos del sol, permanecía sentado en el césped viendo a sus demás compañeros jugar en el campo de futbol. Estuvo jugado con ellos antes, pero Chouji le había dado una patada en el tobillo, dejándolo casi _rengo_. La castaña tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas, aunque no podía culparla, fue sólo un accidente. Sin embargo desistió de ir a la enfermería y prefirió seguir ahí sentado, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre la hinchazón. Desde ese lugar detallaba las jugadas. Observó a Hinata darle un pase a Ino, le alegraba que Hyuuga se hubiese incorporado poco a poco –su temor al balón disminuyó bastante. Contemplar su rostro tan concentrado le hizo recordar su actual situación.

¿Le incomodaba tener sentimientos hacia otro chico? ¿Dos hombres en _ese_ tipo de relación? ¿Qué le dijeran; maricón, marica, nena, puto u otros adjetivos igual de hirientes? Pues no, le importaba una mierda lo que otros pensaran de él. Sakura se consideraba una persona firme.

Cuando iba en el primer año de Secundaria supo que el afecto por su vecino de al lado no correspondía a una simple amistad. ¿Le asustó? Por supuesto, solo era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas comenzando a descubrir su sexualidad. A la edad de doce años sabía lo raro de su situación. Pero armándose de valor, le contó a su madre –su amigo Ino, tan inmaduro como él, no contaba en dicha circunstancia. Ella era la única persona en quien podía confiar. Y lo apoyó:

_«Mientras estés enamorado de verdad, Sakura, no interesa el género. Tú sigues siendo tú, sin importar a quien le entregues tu corazón…» _

Jamás terminaría de agradecerle esas palabras.

Sin embargo, pese a tener su apoyo, nunca declaró esos sentimientos. Más tarde, su vecino cambió de casa y no volvió a verlo. A veces se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si hubiese tenido el valor de confesarse. Aunque ese recuerdo quedó en el pasado al entrar al Instituto y conocer a Sasuke Uchiha.

Entonces lo comprendió; él no era gay, sino bisexual.

Pero tampoco andaba pregonando sus preferencias sexuales a los cuatro vientos. En la escuela solo Ino lo sabía. Recordó cuando le contó, a esas alturas conocía bastante al rubio para saber que lo apoyaría.

_"Con Yamanaka debía ser directo._

—_Ino, soy bisexual._

_El chico de ojos azules lo miró de arriba a abajo, cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja. Pasaron unos segundos e hizo un gesto pensativo como analizando la situación, luego de casi dos minutos, preguntó:_

—_¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?¿Estás enamorado de mí?_

_Sakura movió las manos y negó varias veces con la cabeza._

—_¡No! Nada de eso, idiota. ¡Eres mi amigo!_

_Ino pareció relajarse. _

—_¡Oh! Eso es bueno..._

_No obstante, Yamanaka no dejó de mirarlo. El silencio volvió._

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

—_¡¿Por qué no?! —Gritó, alzando los brazos—. ¡Yo soy muy guapo!*"_

Sakura golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Jamás comprendería las reacciones de su tarado mejor amigo. Intentó no soltar una carcajada. ¿Quién imaginaría que Ino estaría molesto por no tomarlo en cuenta en sus relaciones amorosas? ¡Nah! Nada de eso, al rubio solo le molestaba que ignoraran su porte de "galán" irresistible.

—¡GOOOL!

El repentino grito le hizo retornar a la realidad. Miró al frente, encontrando a sus compañeros felicitando a Hinata por haber metido el gol. Hyuuga sonreía, siendo aplastado por los demás. Haruno suspiró abatido. ¿Dejaría pasar otra oportunidad? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Qué le detenía entonces? Simple, intimidar a Hinata. Podría sonar _cliché_, pero no deseaba alejar al moreno por no ser correspondido. Prefería permanecer como su amigo y estar junto a él. No obstante, ver como Kiba le sonreía mientras le daba una botella de agua, le hizo reconsiderar sus prioridades.

Un día de esos conseguía el valor suficiente.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Lo sé, esta vez no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos, pero quería poner un poco de la manera de pensar de Sakura, y por lo cual el próximo capi será el turno de Hinata, espero que les guste n.n**_

_***Por cierto, el recuerdo es una escena es de "Adventure in gay", que siempre me causan risa y no pude evitar ponerlo aquí XD**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora, pero no me voy sin antes agradecerles como siempre, porque es por su apoyo que me gusta escribir para ustedes, por eso muchas gracias a: **__Cami-nyan, SukiharaUsagi, mare-14 (espero que te haya respondido la pregunta :3), kykyo-chan, dniizz (como dije, el próximo será el turno de Hinata, espero que me tengas un poquito de paciencia n.n), SoDamnBeautiful, Darkzuryan (nah, no me molestó, pero como te darás cuenta –o eso creo jeje– yo soy fan del SNS, y no puedo evitar escribir de ellos en el género que sea XD, pero te comprendo, porque si yo leyera algo de ellos con otra pareja tampoco me gustaría mucho u.u, aunque espero que te siga gustado y continúes leyendo n.n), Katari-chan, NelIra y kaii-chn._

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente n.n, Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
